soliafandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Festival
The Summer Festival is a massive 2-3 month long event. Activities included were both a site-wide effort and single-person available. The event was later revealed to be a Carnival that will appear again each summer. Ball Drop During summer months, anyone getting a score of 10k or more had a chance of getting an item along with their gold prize. An alert is not given if an item prize is awarded, it will simply appear in the player's inventory. In 2012 so many of the Ball Drop set went out, that the set was changed for 2013. Possible items included: * Summer Day Hairclip * Summer Day Dress * Summer Day Heels * Summer Day Stockings 2013 Changes: * Summer Fighter Armwarmer * Summer Fighter Belt * Summer Fighter Bikini Top * Summer Fighter Boots * Summer Fighter Chopsticks * Summer Fighter Gloves * Summer Fighter Gun * Summer Fighter Skull Pin * Summer Fighter Scarf * Summer Fighter Shorts * Summer Fighter Stockings * Summer Fighter Glasses Avatar Madness A special outfit was placed on Bunii's Avatar Madness wheels. Like other Avatar Madness events, a perfect match of the event outfit will gain you a random item from the outfit. A match of 2 items grants the normal gold reward. Possible items included: * Summer Day Boots * Summer Day Hat * Summer Day Hoodie * Summer Day Necklace * Summer Day Pouch * Summer Day Shirt * Summer Day Skirt * Summer Day Undershirt Blackjack While playing blackjack if at a table of 250 token min bid or higher special prizes could be earned. Upon getting a Natural Blackjack an item would be granted. Natural Blackjack is getting 21 in your first 2 cards. Possible items included: * Summer Night Vigilantess Belt * Summer Night Vigilantess Crossbow * Summer Night Vigilantess Mask * Summer Night Vigilantess Shoulder Pads * Summer Night Vigilantess Shirt Referral Rally For any referral made during the summer, a special Summer Token was awarded along with the normal referral Ticket. In a Summer Shop the tokens could be spent on a special set of items. One item, a Blue Parcel, which could be bought with the Tokens had within it another item set. Items available included: * Eggshell Hat * Minstrel Hat * Tiny Flower * Tiny Leaf * Blue Parcel * Summer Puffy Hat * Seasalt Popcicle * Sheer Wrap * Cherub Headwings * Cherub Clips * Imp Headwings * Imp Clips 2013 Additions * Hibiscus Hairclips Donation Paraboxes Every year during the summer, donations get tight due to most users being off on vacation or doing other things over their Summer Break. This has caused problems in the past with some months being so in the negative on bills it can be long into winter before bills are caught up on. To try to help prevent this during the summer a bar was displayed and any donation made would move the bar. Along the bar Paraboxes were displayed and if donations passed the Parabox Marker a Parabox would be given out at the end of the month. If the Bar was completed a total of 5 Boxes would be given at random to 5 different people who posted in a marked sticky throughout the month. A Parabox grants a random item from a banned account with the goal of keeping rare items in circulation. Blue and Red Parcels The Blue parcel could be bought for Summer Tokens and it could be worn as a hat or opened for a random item. The items in the Blue Parcel were unique to the Blue parcel and included the following items: * Summer Nights Boots * Summer Nights Headband * Summer Nights Shirt * Summer Nights Shorts * Coconut Drink * Stylish Surfboard * Palm Tree 2013 Additions * Wave Runner Skirt * Wave Runner Shawl * Squim DNA Transfer * Sea Dragon Horns * Watermelon Hat The Red Parcel was found in the Donation Shop. It cost 995 Luna and was offered as an alternate from participating in the Summer Events. The red parcel could be worn or opened to receive a random item. Possible items included any item from the event except for the parabox. Tiny Treats for Tiny Feets Much like Maggie's other "Tiny Feets" quests, this was a limited time quest in which trading in Tiny Treats with Maggie would give you an Egg. She at this time offered 2 different Eggs: * Tiger Shark Egg * Mantaray Egg Advertisement Rally Unlike the other activities this required users to leave their house. Their goal was to find a creative way to get the word out about Solia and get a photo of the act. More awards could be earned by doing the same task in multiple locations or different tasks in the same location. Common methods were to place bookmarks in books at stores or in libraries, or setting the homepage of demo-computers in electronic stores to Solia. Items available included: * Solia Shorts * Solia Shutter Shades * Solia Snowcone Category:Events Category:Carnival